gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Swiss Alps
|roadway = Dirt |type = Fictional Circuit (Real World Location) |turns = |length = |games = Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo Concept Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP }} Swiss Alps is a rally circuit from the Gran Turismo Series. It appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo 4 from the main series, as well as Gran Turismo Concept and Gran Turismo PSP. Overview Swiss Alps is a circuit that debuted in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It is a medium-length, curvy, wide, fast-paced gravel track, that is raced during the sunset (Normal), and the dawn (Reverse in GT3). The circuit is almost all gravel, the exception being the bridge after turn 5. As a track, it is good for driving for both beginners and experienced players alike. Unlike other rally/dirt tracks, Swiss Alps was made with more simplicity than other tracks at that time. The circuit is somewhat wide, so corners can be taken at higher speeds than most other courses. It is also one of few dirt tracks available at the start of the games it was featured in. Dirt Tyres are required to drive the course. Layout & Sectors Sector 1 Immediately after starting, aim to take turns 1 and 2 in a straight line. Set yourself on the left side of the road in preparation for turn 3. There are two jumping spots prior to entry, so make sure you are driving straight on approach. Though turn 3 is a high speed corner, it is steeply banked and can cause the car to behave unnaturally. Carefully control your throttle and steering to avoid going wide and into the wall. Exit the turn smoothly and engage full throttle. Sector 2 Continue down the straight at full throttle, ensuring you hit the jumping spot straight. Turn 4 is a blind corner due to all the trees obscuring the view. Prior to entering turn 4, release the throttle to bring the car speed down. Enter the turn early and maintain careful use of the throttle. Exit with the intent of heading straight for the apex of turn 5 with minimal steering. Go around turn 5 while staying on the inside. This will position you correctly for turn 6 on the other side of the wooden bridge. Cross the bridge in a straight line, going from the left side to the right with minimal amounts of steering. Sector 3 After crossing the bridge, apply the brakes to bring your speed down. Cleanly steer around turn 6 while maintaining an inside line, and exit heading towards the inside of turn 7. The apex of turn 7 is earlier than you expect, and it can be taken at full throttle. Hit the apex and drift the car from the inside of the track to the outside. Turn 8 is a wide, high speed turn that navigates down a hill. Turning in early, take the corner using an out-in-out approach without lifting off the throttle. This will set you up for the run down the hill. Care should be taken, as there are numerous jumping spots, and the run isn't entirely straight. Sector 4 Release the throttle early and swing into the inside of turn 9, braking as you hit the corner apex to slow yourself up for turn 10. Be wary that there is a jumping spot prior to entry, so make sure you don't disturb the cars behavior before turning. Once you have slowed yourself up for turn 10, maintain careful throttle and steering to cleanly navigate the tight hairpin. The final turn, turn 11, is a flat medium speed corner that can be taken at full throttle. Switch from the right side of the road to the left before entry and perform a neat drift around the turn, ensuring you control your steering and keeping on the inside line. Avoid going onto the grass if you can, as this will cause the car to take a much narrower line than intended and send you wide at the exit. Trivia *The Track seems to take inspiration from Smokey Mountain South, in an early Gran Turismo 3: A-spec Demo, the track even was called Smokey Mountain South, and apart from section three, the track looks extremely identical. *In GT3, Swiss Alps II (Swiss Alps in reverse) is raced in the early morning rather than the usual sunset. *In GT3, Swiss Alps is the only rally track in the game to lack any tarmac and be entirely raced on dirt. Category:GT3 Circuits Category:GT Concept Circuits Category:GT4 Circuits Category:GT PSP Circuits Category:Swiss Circuits Category:Rally Circuits Category:Circuits with no pit-lane Category:Circuits with an average gradient above 3%